


(1) new mms

by prankingteapot



Series: no nut november (in summer) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Teasing, masturbating in a video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Lon’qu gets a surprise video message from Lissa.
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/Lon'qu
Series: no nut november (in summer) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774036
Kudos: 5





	(1) new mms

**Author's Note:**

> fic two of my no nut november series; Lissa is a Huge prankster/tease and so it felt only right to write her doing what she does best. hope you like it!

* * *

Lon’qu’s phone screen lit up with a new notification, a quick musical sound accompanying it that told him it was from Lissa. He had just gotten comfortable in the car once more from his grocery shopping outing, so he reached for it without a second thought. His curiosity instantly piqued when he saw that the notification wasn’t in the usual form of a text (usually an ‘I love you’ text from her), but instead it seemed that today Lissa had sent him a video message. He unlocked his phone and went to his texts, and just as he was about to open the first message, a new message came in. 

_ ‘Check out this video of me masturbating, not that i’m trying to make you lose no nut november or anything :3c’ _

He felt his cheeks instantly flush upon reading the words. Is that what she had sent him a video of? He put his phone back down and tried to compose himself. His first thought was the intent on ignoring it to drive home and pretend he hadn’t seen that he’d received her message. 

Talking himself into this scenario, he started the car and was about to begin his drive, but his curiosity ended up winning the battle. He’d only driven a few feet before he sighed and parked the car in another empty parking spot, before hesitantly grabbing for his phone and opening his messages once more. 

Her text and video still sat there; before he allowed himself to get cold feet again, he went right for the video file.

The video opened on Lissa’s face. She was in their bedroom, and grinning at him. 

_ ‘Hey! I have a surprise for you~’ _

The screen froze for a second while the view switched to regular camera view, and now Lon’qu was looking at the wall of their bedroom. Lissa’s legs were at the edge of the video shot, and as he watched she spread them a bit wider. Her hand came into the shot, and Lissa followed it with the camera. Over the little thatch of hair above her pussy, down between her legs it travelled. Lissa had no panties on, and in the light he could see that she was already quite wet and flushed, as if she’d had the idea to share her activity with him halfway through doing it (a thought that made new heat bloom in his stomach). 

He had a bird’s eye view of her pussy as she began to touch herself. Lissa gave a sigh offscreen as the tip of her finger brushed against the top of her slit. Another questing finger went lower, and Lon’qu watched as she gently inserted a digit into herself up to the knuckle. 

The view wasn’t perfect, but the angle gave him enough of the sight of her fingering herself, and he felt his cock begin to stir in his pants, the mission she’d been trying to accomplish for the last two weeks or so finally happening.

He’d agreed to try this November ‘challenge’ she’d proposed. He thought it would be fairly simple, since he usually didn’t get the urge to satisfy himself anyway (unless it was one of those occasions where Lissa had teased him to the point of him having to do something, but he had grown used to her teasing and could usually just take a cold shower to cool down and be over it). This time there was no cold shower escape, and it had been a while even for him, so both of those factors combined with this rather admittedly sexy video his girlfriend had sent him were getting to him. 

Lissa’s finger was pumping slowing into herself, already slick with her juices. Just off screen, he could hear her letting out little panting breaths with each pump, each one sending shivers down his spine. She was usually pretty vocal during sex, something that he secretly loved hearing. He knew she would only get louder as she suddenly paused, pulling her finger out and adding another in alongside it, letting them slowly sink into herself. She let out the first moan at this, throwing in Lon’qu’s name for good measure. 

_ ‘Oh, Lon’qu, yesss!’ _

He swallowed, an audible click in his throat as he watched her begin the fingering at a faster pace, her pussy deepthroating her fingers in a lewd and slick display. The image shook a bit, but Lon’qu could still make out the view well enough. Lissa’s moans had now turned into little whimpers. He couldn’t see it but she had crossed her fingers inside herself, giving her a new sensation which in turn made her moans louder for him.

_ ‘Ooh, yes, fuck me, fuck me~’ _

She let out a loud whimper, her legs shaking a bit in the background of the video. Lon’qu’s pants were way too tight on him now, his cock straining, but he was too focused on the video to look away. This was definitely the most turned on he’d been in ages. 

_ ‘Come on, Lon’qu, I’m almost there..!’ _

The frantic pumping of her fingers continued for another few seconds, until a loud squeal broke from Lissa’s mouth. Her fingers' rapid pace stopped dead as she squirted over them, loud moans continuing throughout. She pumped them rapidly a few more times in spurts to try to make her orgasm last as long as possible for the video, before she finally stopped again. She pulled them out of herself with a wet squelch sound, and in the light they glistened with her slick and juices. The phone froze for a second again as the camera turned to selfie mode once more, and Lon’qu was treated to the sight of Lissa taking her fingers into her mouth, giving a moan as she sucked them clean. She pulled them out with a small pop, licking her lips for Lon’qu, before popping them back in her mouth to clean them completely, her tongue licking all around them lewdly, as if they were his cock and she was treating him to a blowjob.

Once she was done, she looked to the camera again.  _ ‘Well, _ _ I hope you liked that! Love you!’  _

The video ended there, and Lon’qu stared at the screen for a moment as he was taken back to his messages. He read the text that had followed Lissa’s video again (his cock throbbing dully in his pants at the words), and he shuddered. 

That was definitely not what he was expecting, but something that was not completely unwelcome, either. 

* * *

“Lon’qu, that you?” Lissa’s voice called from the back bedroom of the apartment. He was bustling around in the kitchen with the grocery bags, beginning to put things he’d bought away. 

“It’s me,” he called back in confirmation. A moment later he heard her footsteps coming down the hallway, before she appeared in the doorway. 

“Hey, how was shopping?” she asked, coming to him. He was currently putting the milk away, and gave her a quick shrug. 

“Uneventful,” he replied.

“Oh. Well, did you see anything  _ special _ while you were out?” Lissa asked, putting emphasis on one of her words. Lon’qu pretended to think about it (knowing exactly what she was referring to but feeling a bit tease-y himself now), before he shook her head, making Lissa frown. 

“Oh, hold on, that’s a lie,” he said after a moment, his heart skipping a beat as he saw Lissa’s face light up again. “I saw a cat in the parking lot downstairs. I think it might have been your friend’s—”

Lissa groaned, rolling her eyes at him. “No, silly! I mean, did you see  _ my _ special something?” 

Lon’qu held a straight face. “I might have glanced at it.” 

Lissa’s eyes were bright and eager now. “And?” 

He turned to her, now barely able to contain his smirk. “To put it bluntly, Lissa, I enjoyed it so much that if I hadn’t been challenged to not give in to my desires for an entire month, I would have come right home and ravaged you in bed until you couldn’t walk properly.” 

He immediately took pleasure in the way she was gaping at him after he’d spoken. It seemed as if he’d had the upper hand on the teasing for once.

“W-well, I mean, you don’t have to do the challenge anymore if you don’t want to,” Lissa found her voice again to reply, speaking the words quickly. “It’s not like it’s a life or death thing or anything.” 

Lon’qu’s words had hit her where she hadn’t expected it, and she had felt the dull heat return between her legs at them. To be immediately ravished by Lon’qu would be an absolute dream for her, as he usually had to be worked up to doing that due to his fear of hurting her. 

“No, I’m already this far in, and I’m a man who sticks to his commitments. Now, could you please hand me the other gallon of milk so I can put it away?”

Lissa, feeling left high and dry that she was now on the other side of the teasing, turned to grab the milk and handed it to him. He nodded his thanks to her, before turning away from her to put it away in the fridge with the other perishables. 

She left the kitchen then, returning to the bedroom and laying on the bed. She considered masturbating again to get rid of the new bloom of heat she was feeling. Lon’qu usually hadn’t indulged her with talk of that nature, and she was replaying his words in her head over and over. She suddenly couldn’t wait until November was over. 

It seemed as though he couldn’t wait, either; later she had caught him watching the video again after he thought she’d gone to bed. But again, nothing had come from it, since Lon’qu ‘was a man who stuck to his commitments’, as he told her again.

But once the month switched over and No Nut November was finally over, the first thing he did was make good on his promise of his words to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
